Thankful
by Brainchild98
Summary: On the car ride back from getting rescued by Jake and Melissa, Faye says some things that hadn't been said before.


Jake drove the car home in silence. Faye sat besides him in the passenger seat, still in her sexy black prom dress. It was hard to believe that that had only been a day ago. It seemed so far back now. The fire kept burning in his mind. Jake could sweat that he still felt the heat on his skin and feel the burning from inside of him when Blackwell had tried to kill them. But Blackwell was hope. It was over. It was all over...hopefully.

Faye was picking at her recently done black nails. It was a trait of nervousness; everyone who knew her knew that was her thing when she was nervous. She glanced down at her dress, smoothing out the material and glanced at her bruised wrist where he had grabbed her. She rolled her eyes slightly at how he tried to intimidate her.

As far as anyone knew he didn't scare her the least bit, but in reality he scared the hell out of her. It was over, wasn't it? It had to be over. She licked her dry lips, remembering the passionate kiss they had shared when Jake had found her.

He glanced over at her again, watching the way she picked at her nails. He knew exactly what that meant. Usually Jake was the strong and silent type, stoic about most everything. The old Jake would have just gone home and sulked, pretending it never happened or planning some sort of way to get his anger and frustration out, But this was Faye. This was different

"Hey." he said to get her attention "It's over now."

_It's over now._

That was something too familiar that came from his mouth.

She tensed the slightly bit when he said that to her. Looking toward him, she raised eyebrows trying to hide her emotions again. The old Faye would have just melted and poured out her heart to him, but now the new Faye - the cold Faye, the one that doesn't get scared or even cares... She kept them bottle up inside. It was something she had learned to do after he broke her heart.

"That it is." she replied

Jake couldn't help but sigh at her indifferent reply. He knew that there was a lot more to it than that. But this Faye was just like him.

Distant

Cold

Indifferent.

Except in bed, he quickly thought but then also quickly brushed that away. It wasn't like that anymore. at least for him it was different now He wasn't using her anymore more. Jake remembered the wave of immense relief he had felt when he found her on the boat and the way he had kissed her without even thinking. Yes, it was definitely different now.

_One. _

_Two. _

_Three._

Faye was counting how many tears were in her dress; rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest, pulling her hair into a messy bun which was unusual for her since she always wore her hair down and never up. She was tired, drained, if this was over she wanted to deal with Cassie. The dark princess was the one who after all caused all of this.

Speaking of, she glanced toward Jake again, finally saying something that was on her mind since he had found her. "You kissed me in front of Melissa," she smirked, "And I thought our 'relationship' was just for your bedroom." She remarked sarcastically.

That was a low blow for both him and her; but what could she do?

"Really Faye?" Jake sighed, shaking his head a bit before looking out at the road again.

Usually he would scowl and shoot something right back but he wasn't really in the mood for their usual sarcastic banter. It was a low blow but well deserved. Despite everything they had been through in the past few weeks perhaps nothing had changed for her like it had for him.

"Yes really." Faye rolling her eyes, she was a little surprised he hadn't said anything that was snarky back to her.

She pursed her lips and watched the time on the clock it was late, almost sun rise now. How much longer could they go in the car without killing each other it was hard to know, but well she was hoping she could through this car ride back to her house without being a complete bitch to him. He had been first and that sort of stuck with her. She never stopped loving him, but he had never loved him so it didn't matter anymore.

A few moments of tension filled silence passed between them before he spoke. Jake knew he should have said this to her before but considering they had almost died again, now was as good a time as any

"You can believe me or not when I say this Faye but..." he trailed off for a moment, trying to find the right words "When I found out that you were in that boat I didn't know what to do. All I knew was that I had to get to you. I had to save you. Because if you were hurt or if you died..." he trailed off, the anger at the thought obvious in his voice and the way he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

Was he joking? Was this like the time he told her he loved her? Another lie and joke? Faye looked over to him, "Are you lying to me again?" She questioned, "So help me if you are..." She trailed off, shaking her head as a glare was set on her face again.

The way he was gripping the steering wheel, she could tell he was mad and that only got her quiet, but she wasn't going to be intimidated by him. Not again. Not like how she was when they were dating. This time it would be different. She was still under his spell, but she didn't want to show it. She couldn't.

"I am not lying Faye!" Jake said firmly, turning his head to look into her eyes and show that her that he was completely serious. The moment passed when he had to look at the road again "I get it okay? I get why you don't believe me. I was an ass. A complete and major ass to you back then" It wasn't the best apology in the world but he was trying "And I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry!"

Faye raised her eyebrows at him, a little more hyped up now. "You're sorry! You just treated me like I was trash even though I was completely head over heels for you, but that doesn't matter to you!" She told him. "You don't know how much I cared! You come back like it's nothing! Like everything we've been through together doesn't matter - erase from my memory? Pretend like it never happen? You want me to let it go like someone was rude or stole my lunch seat? I love you, Jake!" She glared at him for a few minutes, "Just Forget it." she said shaking her head and turning her head to look away from her.

Though Jake had been hearing what she was saying, each word a knife to the heart, an axe to the neck, it was really only the last few words he had really heard. Jake stopped the car, not being able to concentrate on driving anymore. Besides, it was Chance Harbor, not Manhattan. No one would care

"You love me?" he said in shock. He figured she had like him, cared about him but not love him. Now he really felt like an ass.

Faye groaned in frustration, she couldn't believe she had just said that. She had promised herself not to pour out her feelings like that, but she had and damn did she regret it now.

She looked over at him and nodded, "Yes I love you - I've loved you since I was fifteen, but you were too far up your own ass to even notice or care." She snapped at him in an icy tone. Her cat like eyes were narrowed and a hard look on her face.

Again it was like he wasn't thinking. He hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. Jake just turned towards her and reached out for her, taking her face in his hands. But before she could protest his lips had crashed down onto hers. Jake had always been terrible with word. That apology he had given was probably the worst apology in the history of apologies. So this was how he was telling her instead. Jake was telling her that he loved her too.

Faye raised her eyebrows in shock, but then kissed him back touching his hands that were cupping her face as she kissed him back as passionate as he was to her. This was different just like everything else that had been going on. She could feel it in the kiss. She could feel his emotions in the kiss and she showed him back the same.

When they pulled away from breath, she took in a deep breath staring at him, "Same for you." she said a little out of breath

Jake felt a wave of relief when she began to kiss him back. He had thought that she was going to push him away and curse him out. He let everything pour out of him through his lips, kissing her deeply and passionately, his fingers running into her hair a little.

He pulled away at the same time as well, looking directly into her eyes "Good." he gasped, a small smile coming to his face

Faye nodded a little, moving closer to him and pulling him closer to her. "Yeah, it's really good." She whispered, kissing him deeply.

She kissed him with all her might, everything she felt was in that kiss. She tangled her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly. She wanted nothing more than him and now it was happening so she hoped. This felt like how it was back then, but...of course he felt it back.

He smirked a little before beginning to kiss her again. This was the passionate Faye that Jake knew and loved. Jake cupped her cheeks in his hands, keeping her as close to him as the small space in the car allowed. He moved his lips powerfully against hers, kissing her with everything he had. He regretted that it had taken them almost dying for him to admit how he really felt

She had moved onto his lap at this point, wrapping her arms around his neck now and grinded her hips against his a little. This kiss hit her hard and rough, who knew this took so long get him to say those words back to her.

She pulled back and kissed down his neck, "I love you," She said between a kiss, straddling his waist.

His smirk grew a little as she came to sit on his lap. Jake trailed his hands down her sides until they came to rest at her hips "I love you too" he whispered into her ear as his thumbs traced circles on her hips "but considering what happened a few hours ago I think your mom needs me to get you home." he chuckled.

Faye had felt a love bite on his neck when she heard him, she pulled back and groaned dramatically, "Way to ruin the moment, Jacob." She remarked, Rolling her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I told you to never call me that" he playfully growled and pulled her back to him.

He placed kisses down her neck, sucking and nipping at a few delicate places on her skin that he knew were the spots to make her moan. His hands gripped her hips tighter, pulling her closer to him.

Faye smirked and moaned softly, tangled her fingers into his hair as she could feel his Teeth scrape against her sensitive spot on her neck, "I like breaking rules," she replied in his ear as she tugge lightly on his hair.

"I know you do" he chuckled against her skin as he continued the kisses on her neck. Her moan and the way she tangled her fingers into his hair drove him crazy. Jake had never felt so happy. He was alive and he loved Faye and she loved him back. Hopefully things would stay that way

Faye straddled his lap and closed her eyes, titling her head to the side as he continued on kissing her neck, "God, you're best." She quietly praised him despite her pride. She shivered when he kissed the curve of her neck, silently thankful for this moment.

Just thankful for him.


End file.
